Byline
by SignedXoxoxoNelly
Summary: The byline, it changed. Caitlin's eyes were wide as she stared at the projected front page. She'd seen this page many times, she'd read the byline over and over until her eyeballs hurt. Of all the times she'd seen the screen, it had only ever been the same name on that byline. But now, it had changed.. Something had ended Barry's future with Iris. And it was her. Snowbarry oneshot


**Title:** Byline

 **Part 1 of 1**

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship

 **Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** 1,843

 **Characters:** Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen, mentions of Iris West

 **Summary:** The byline, it changed. Caitlin's eyes were wide as she stared at the projected front page. She'd seen this page many times, she'd read the byline over and over until her eyeballs hurt. Until her heart hurt. Of all the times she'd seen the screen, it had only ever been the same name on that byline. But now, the byline read Iris West. Something had ended Barry's future with Iris. And it was her. It was all Caitlin's fault.

 **A/N:** So, I started this oneshot before I watched the season finale, so there is a quick reference to Eddie being alive. This is slightly AU, considering the events of the end of the season and it's also set six months or more into the future. I've never written for this fandom before, I've mostly stuck to Arrow, but hopefully I did the characters justice. I'm a huge fan of Snowbarry and I'm really hoping that in the future their relationship will be explored more. Until then, I shall write fanfiction. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Flash or any of it's characters. Lyrics are from "I've Told You Now" by Sam Smith

* * *

 _Oh, the truth spills out_

 _And ooh, oh I've_

 _I've told you now_

* * *

The byline, it changed.

Caitlin's eyes were wide as she stared at the projected front page. She'd seen this page many times, she'd read the byline over and over until her eyeballs hurt. Until her heart hurt.

Of all the times she'd seen the screen, it had only ever been the same name on that byline.

 _Iris West-Allen._

She'd gotten so used to it that it barely caused a sting in her chest anymore. It had dulled to a dampened throb. It was something she could handle now.

But this, this she couldn't handle.

The byline read: Iris West.

Not West-Allen, because something had happened that caused it all to change. Something catastrophic had altered the course of the future, something had changed the fabric of time.

Something had ended Barry's future with Iris.

And it was her. It was all Caitlin's fault.

Actually, a meta-human had ruined everything, and Caitlin was just an unfortunate party involved in the cross-hairs.

A meta-human—they'd aptly named Truth Serum—that caused you to only be able to speak in truths when within a certain proximity of her. Something about her pheromones or telepathic ability, Caitlin couldn't really remember.

Because that damn byline was distracting her.

She glanced up at Barry, but she couldn't see his face. She was standing just behind his shoulder, she couldn't even catch a glimpse of his profile. His emotions were elusive, she didn't know how to approach the situation, she couldn't form a plan of action with how to deal with this sudden change.

"The byline," Barry's voice was soft, but deeper than usual.

Caitlin swallowed, but didn't speak, just waited for Barry to elaborate on what was going through his head at that moment.

Slowly, her turned, taking one step with his right foot, angling his body toward her.

His eyes were unreadable as he looked at her.

"Barry," she couldn't think of anything else to say but his name, and then, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes for a moment, "you don't have to apologize—"

She cut him off, "but I do. If I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't told the truth," Barry opened his eyes and pinned her down with his gaze, "you couldn't have stopped yourself from saying it Caitlin. And I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault."

She couldn't help the way her shoulders relaxed just slightly at his words. He wasn't angry with her. Probably just angry at the situation, at the change in his future, at the thought of his one true love being ripped away from him.

In that moment, she couldn't even think about how this change affected everyone else in their immediate lives. Did this change mean Eddie and Iris will work things out? But Iris' last name wasn't West-Thawne. Did this mean that Barry doesn't "get the girl" or whatever he and Oliver had talked about? Did it mean, that because of her, Barry had lost all hope of ever finding happiness in a relationship?

But, as she stared at him and he stared back, she wasn't thinking about those things because she was in the moment and she was selfish.

He wasn't mad at her.

He didn't hate her for being in love with him.

Even though there were days where she hated herself for it, because of how miserable it made her feel to watch him with Iris, or to see Ronnie and not have a thrill run through her veins at just the sight of him.

In the past two years of helping Barry Allen, she had altered her own heart. He had altered her heart.

And she had altered his future.

"It can always change back, Barry. Time is a dynamic process, it's continuously changing, it's not set it stone. One day we might look at this screen and she'll be Iris West-Allen once again, and all will be right in the world." The sarcastic lilt to her voice wasn't necessary, but she couldn't stop it as it left her lips. She cringed slightly, but Barry didn't seem to register the tone.

His eyes shifted to the tiled floor and he was silent for a long moment before he lifted his head, tilting it to the side slightly. "What if I don't want it to change back?"

"I-" she opened her mouth and then froze, because that was the last thing she expected Barry Allen to say in regards to his romantic future with Iris West.

"I don't know," she whispered, "why wouldn't you want it to change back?"

She shouldn't have asked that, shouldn't have put him on that spot, that was rude, and once again, selfish.

It was a recurring theme for her today, it seemed.

The sardonic smirk that twisted Barry's lips both worried and attracted her, and the two emotions warred within her stomach.

"Caitlin," he paused, reaching up to run a hand down his face, "what you said, it made me think about things—about feelings—I have that I'd never let myself get into before."

"Oh?" The shock nearly knocked her over, she had to reach out and grasp the edge of her desk to keep her upright.

"When we first started this thing—with the Flash—I was attracted to you, but I knew bits and pieces about your past with Ronnie, and you just weren't ready for a relationship and I was still hung up on my unrequited love for Iris." He dropped his hand down to his side, "but we're both in very different places now."

She nodded in agreement.

"And, I guess I've just been ignoring it because I finally got what I'd been pining for my whole life."

"Iris," she supplied.

He nodded, "but being with Iris, it's not like what I expected." He paused, his eyes squinting at the wall in thought, she waited out the pause for him to continue, "and then there's you."

"Me?" Again, the shock struck her, not as strongly this time, but it was still a force that nearly drove the breath out of her lungs.

He nodded again, "you're in love with me."

It was the first time she'd heard someone else say it, and it caused her to stumble mentally and grasp the corner of the desk harder because she wasn't prepared for the words at all. She swallowed thickly, ducking her gaze away from his and she stuck her chin out in a quick nod, "I-I am."

"And that doesn't scare me, it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable." The words left his lips as if he didn't understand them, as if he couldn't figure out why he wasn't reacting the way he should be.

"What does it make you feel?" She shouldn't have asked that question, but she had and she couldn't call the words back. She let go of the desk, drawing her hand into her chest, where an aching sense of hope was beginning to stir.

He swallowed but his gaze was unwaveringly fixed on hers, "It makes me," he paused as he searched for the right word, "happy."

Happy. She brought him happiness. Her love for him brought him happiness and she could've cried with joy if she were that type of girl.

"Happy?" She echoed, the word sounding awed as it left her mouth and her eyes widened.

He nodded and then let his gaze drop, a frown tugging at his lips, "but, Iris and I."

"You're still together." She supplied, gesturing with her hand, nodding quickly.

He nodded.

"So what happened today really changes nothing." Her words were soft and spoken behind her fingers that she held in front of her lips, but Barry still heard them.

His eyes lifted back to her face but she refused to meet his gaze, staring at a blank spot on the wall just beyond his shoulder.

"It changed everything, Caitlin." There was a gravity to his words that shook her, but she held herself steady now, she had regained her wits and her balance.

She shook her head, "no, because you've had feelings for Iris since you were a kid, Barry. I'm not going to be the reason that you don't get the girl of your dreams. I-I'll be fine, I've been working with you fine despite my feelings, they won't get in the way of what we do. You don't have to worry. You don't need to be confused about this. It's obvious how we should move forward."

He quirked a brow at her, waiting for her to fill him in on this obvious plan.

She squared her shoulders, "go home to Iris, Barry. Forget that the byline ever changed, forget everything I said today, and go on with your life. The byline will change back in no time and you'll realize that's all that you really wanted. That I'm just a passing fancy. That's what'll make you happy. Okay?"

When she looked up at him again he looked confused, an edge of pain to his expression but she didn't let it touch her heart like it normally would. She steeled herself against her own hope, against her own feelings, against her own heart. She turned away from him, putting her back to the door so she wouldn't have to watch him leave.

When he realized she was serious and committed to every word she had just said he sighed and nodded.

"Okay." His voice was small, but the words deep and ragged as if he were holding back something dark and painful. The word was reluctant but understanding and it broke her heart even though it was what she had told him to agree to.

He left just before her tears began to fall and she collapsed into her desk chair.

That damn meta-human, that damn byline.

She'd had everything under control, and now she had nothing.

* * *

 _Review? Maybe? Thanks for reading! xo_


End file.
